Proposition for a Revolution
Capturing a political revolution - Business Standard }} Proposition for a Revolution is an upcoming crowdfunded (WP) Indian (WP) documentary film directed by Khushboo Ranka and Vinay Shukla and produced by filmmaker Anand Gandhi, most known for his acclaimed film Ship of Theseus. The documentary is about the rise of anti-corruption protests in India and the formation and rise to power of the Aam Aadmi Party (WP) (Common Man's Party), which was an independent (WP) that gained traction through campaigns against the corruption in Indian politics and was headed by Wikipedia:political leader Wikipedia:Arvind Kejriwal. The documentary is currently in production and is receiving donations via social media (WP) crowdfunding (WP) and a self-promotion website which allows people to give generous donation in return for credits and future opportunities with the filmmakers in projects. Concept The movie was first conceived by Wikipedia:Khushboo Ranka and Wikipedia:Vinay Shukla as a way to continue the theme of documenting uprisings and protests happening around the world. Several documentaries had released about the Occupy Wallstreet (WP) movement in the United States, the Arab Spring (WP) protests in the Middle East and Northern Africa, and the protests of sovereignty and political corruption in The Ukraine (WP), however there still wasn't a major documentary done about the Jan Lokpal protest movement in India. The film's site explains, "What is unique in the Indian story is that some of the protesters decided to form a political party and fight state-wide elections in New Delhi. This is the story of the Aam Aadmi Party or the Common Man’s Party. Proposition for a Revolution aims to chronicle the journey of the party from its formation in December 2012 to the Delhi state elections in December 2013." Production The production of the film is being done through Wikipedia:crowdfunding. This form of production has become increasingly popular in Indian cinema due to the rise of a major independent film movement in the country. In 2013, the film Lucia broke waves in India by being one of the country's first officially crowdfunded films to release in theaters and become successful. When asked in an interview with Wikipedia:The Hindu, a major newspaper in India, on why the team chose crowdfunding, director Wikipedia:Vinay Shukla said “Our film is a documentary set in contemporary politics and investors didn't find it an interesting proposition. Those interested in investing wanted to know if we were supporting AAP or against it,” Not wanting to compromise the neutral stand of their film, the team opted for crowd funding. The makers of Proposition for a Revolution posted a 'plea' on the film site, making a case for the importance of their documentary. They eloquently stated: "When we began shooting, nobody knew what lay in the future. Least of all, us. Today, we feel, we have a film that is a critical document, observing not just the evolution of a political party, but the gradual shift that we are beginning to witness in our political discourse. In the last year, we have been helped by friends who moved cities and jobs to work on this film and by colleagues who brought in their own resources. We managed to win the prestigious IDFA Bertha Grant for documentaries and our pitch recently won two prizes at DocEdge. We now come to you. Your support will enable us to make a better quality film in lesser time. It will also ensure that nothing can stop this film from reaching you. Please be a part of this conversation, and help us take it further. We have a host of exciting incentives too, do check them out on our page. We finished shooting a few months ago and now we need your help to take our film through post-production." References External links * http://prop4rev.com/ * https://www.facebook.com/prop4rev/info Category:2011 protests Category:Internet-based activism Category:Nonviolent occupation Category:Nonviolent resistance movements Category:Protest movements Category:Progressivism Category:Protests in India Category:Political corruption Category:Political terminology Category:Abuse Category:Anti-corruption measures Category:Political corruption in India Category:Political scandals Category:Corruption by country Category:Corruption Category:Political protests Category:Protests